


Coming Home

by Ainyan42



Series: Kal'istae, Imperial Ghost [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyan42/pseuds/Ainyan42
Summary: It's been five years since the Eternal Empire invaded and the galaxy got turned all topsy turvy. Theron Shan has never forgotten Cipher Nine, even though she was lost with Darth Marr upon his flagship. When Lana Beniko turns up with some unexpected news, Theron finds the galaxy has once more gone sideways.
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: Kal'istae, Imperial Ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620928
Kudos: 11





	Coming Home

Theron Shan sat in a ratty chair in a ratty apartment tucked into the slums of Coruscant, ignoring the pervasive odor of rotten garbage and unwashed beings as he typed assiduously at his terminal. Other than the light of his screen, the only other source of illumination in the apartment was a holodisc that sat at his elbow, projecting the image of a slim Chiss woman, long trench coat swirling about her calves, a wicked smile on her fine-boned face. Every so often, the ex-Republic spy would glance towards the holodisc, eyes tightening, before returning to his task with grim determination.

A soft chirp sounded, startling him into a soft curse. He glanced towards the holocom sitting lopsided on a stack of datapads and reached out to tap the button on its side. Light sprang up, solidifying into the shape of Lana Beniko. “Hello Theron.”

“Lana. Been a while. How’s it going?” He returned to his typing, staring at the screen as he waited for his one-time partner to get to the point of her call. At her continued silence, he frowned and glanced at her. She was gazing pensively at him. “Lana?”

“The intel was correct. I found her,” she blurted out, and Theron felt his stomach drop, leaving a hollow pit below his heart. “She was being kept in a vault in the Spire. We freed her, but she - Theron, she has carbonite poisoning. We’re treating her, and she’s going to be fine, but right now she’s very weak.”

Theron leapt to his feet, the chair clattering heavily to the floor behind him. “Where are you? What do you need? I can be on my way - “

Lana was shaking her head. “You won’t make it to us. We’re on the move and we’ve got Arcann’s forces on our tail.” She held up a hand as Theron opened his mouth to protest. “By the time you get to us, we’ll either be free or we’ll be dead. We need some place to hide. I need you to find us a place where we can begin gathering forces - and I need you to find those forces. We must stand against Arcann and his Empire before they crush both the Sith and the Republic.”

Theron gritted his teeth, balling one hand into a fist. He knew she was right - and yet, “Can’t someone else do that? I need to - “

“I  _ know _ , Theron, but  _ she _ needs you to do  _ this _ . I can’t do everything at once, and you are the only person I trust to find somewhere safe and get things started. You have the contacts in the Sith Empire and the Republic to bring in the kind of people we need to help us win this war. I need you -  _ we _ need you - to do this.” Lana glanced over her shoulder and her lips tightened at something happening off-holo. “I have to go. Theron. Please.”

Theron’s nails cut into his palm as he stared at his partner. “Keep her safe,” he demanded fiercely. “Come home, and bring her to me. And Lana,” he added, jabbing a finger at her, “keep yourself safe, too.”

Lana glanced back over her shoulder, one hand paused to shut off her holo, then turned back. Despite the grim set of her mouth, her eyes softened as she gazed at the spy. “I will. We’ll be home soon, both of us.” She depressed the button with her thumb and her image winked off, leaving Theron standing there, face lit only by the light of his terminal and the holo of a ghost he’d just learned was still alive.

Abruptly, he shut down the holo, sliding it into the pocket over his heart, then began shutting down his terminal. He pulled data chips, secreting them in various pockets about his person before dismantling the electronics, smashing the pieces until it was rendered unusable - and, for the most part, unidentifiable. He quickly moved through the apartment, taking the few personal items and placing them in a bag, then paused, taking one last look at his home of the past few weeks, scanning every crack and crevice to make certain no hint of his presence was left. Satisfied, he let himself out of the apartment and out onto the streets of Coruscant. As he passed by a drunken Twi’lek, he tossed his passkey to the bum, leaving him in possession - provided he could keep it against any comers. Theron no longer cared - he had a mission to fulfill and a home to find for himself and his missing Ghost.

* * *

The ball was rolling; Theron’s extensive network of contacts spanning both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic had been set in motion. Feelers were snaking out, delicately testing the waters with a number of experts and dignitaries that the ex-SIS agent believed would be able to best serve the needs of this fledgling rebellion. The work helped to occupy his mind, keeping his thoughts from lingering on Lana and her charge. 

But there were moments; times when the data was compiling, when the diplomats were spinning their webs, when the galaxy rolled on without concern for the drama occurring on Zakuul - times when Theron would stretch out on whatever bed - cot - blanket - he had acquired, laying on his side. He would place the holodisc down beside him and switch it on, studying the still figure of the Chiss. He would reach out, fingers hovering just short of disrupting the light show, watching the slim, scarlet-eyed woman stare back at him. 

Lana called in - too rarely, and she never let him speak with the woman they’d both hunted almost five years to find. Always, there was a reason; she wasn’t there, she was asleep, she was talking to someone else. Theron thought he understood the Sith’s reluctance; five  years was a very long time, and he wasn’t ready to know for certain that whatever fledgling relationship there might have been had died in carbonite.

The spy didn’t let his thoughts stray often in that direction. The Republic and the Sith Empire had both bared their throats to Arcann’s Eternal Empire, and Shan, like many of his compatriots, was a fugitive from his own home. He knew that no one in the Galactic Republic would raise a voice against him; the treaties with Arcann burned in everyone’s belly. Still, he had been ostensibly repudiated by the Republic SIS when he’d refused to bend his neck to Zakuul, and that betrayal stung enough without considering that his lodestone for so many years might have shattered.

Months of groundwork - alliances brokered with neutral parties, individuals with the right skill sets tracked down and signed on, a hundred planets surveyed until a single one met both Lana’s and Theron’s far-too-exacting standards. Even as he flew from planet to planet, tying off loose ends, so too did the fledgeling rebellion take shape on Odessen, under the guidance of Lana Beniko and a woman who once lived in the shadows as an Imperial Agent, but now stood at the forefront of the fight against Arcann.

And then it was time. Theron had done everything he could do face-to-face, and Lana’s insistence that he come take his share of the burden had been growing. Touching the pocket over his heart, feeling the slight bulge of the holodisc, he finally pointed his ship towards Odessen and made his way to his new, permanent home.

* * *

As the ship came to rest on the landing dock, Theron stood at the helm, staring out through the forward viewscreen to study the organized chaos that was clearly normal for the rebel base. He scrubbed his hands against his thighs, reached up to touch the holo, then swung his bag over his shoulder and strode down the ramp to the base proper.

He expected Lana to come and greet him. He did not expect to come upon the slim Chiss woman standing only steps from his shuttle, her back to him as she gazed out over the plateau. He felt his shoulders tense, muscles knotting, and it was an effort to keep his voice casual as he came up behind her. "I like what you've done with the place."

She turned slowly, no surprise in her face as she gazed up into his eyes, a slight smile flirting with the corners of her mouth. "Theron Shan," she murmured, her purring voice welcoming.

“Kal'istae,” was all Theron could say, gazing across the distance. He held that scarlet gaze for a brace of heartbeats, then gave himself a little shake. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Wasn’t sure you’d remember me,” he added, tearing his gaze away from the Chiss to survey the base - a far cry from the rocky, grass-covered plateau he’d first discovered.

The Chiss gave another half-smile and tucked her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels. “It’s great to see you again, Theron.”

Theron forgot to breathe for a second. “Good. Uh… wasn’t sure, based on what Lana said you went through.” He paused, rubbing absently against his breastbone. “What you’re going through,” he added more softly. Drawing in a ragged breath, he turned away, pacing towards the edge of the landing platform to gaze out over the plateau. “It’s been a long five years. Feels like everything’s changed.”

Kal'istae followed behind him, and as he swung around again to face her, she gave a slow smile. “You got better looking,” she replied, with just a hint of impish humor.

Had the sun of Odessen always been so intense? He didn’t remember the weather report suggesting a heatwave, and yet, it was burning up. “Ah,” and Theron cleared his throat, “Well, I don’t know about that, but hey… I’ll take it?” Damn it, he just  _ knew _ she was laughing at him.

“Since I ‘left’ the SIS,” the spy continued, struggling to regain his composure even as he stared down into her unblinking scarlet eyes, “Lana’s brought me in to manage operations. But before we get into the more-or-less official stuff, I have something for you.”

Kal’istae’s gaze sharpened and she took a step closer. “My people? You found my people?”

Her look was so hopeful, he hated disappointing her. As his gaze slid from hers, he saw her expression fall. “No luck so far,” he replied, “But…” Turning towards the plateau again, he signaled on his com.

“Needs work! A lot of work!” Even Tora’s bitching through the com couldn’t detract from the way Kal’istae’s eyes began to glow brightly at the sight of the Phantom swooping in above the trees. She watched her ship - Theron watched her, reaching up to touch the holodisc in his breast pocket as she turned her eyes back on him. 

She couldn’t say it - but he could see the gratitude in her eyes, in the way she reached up to touch her throat. Her slow, thankful smile brought his in kind, lightning quick and pleased. “I’m glad,” he murmured, before clearing his throat. “Well… when you have a moment, it’s time for that official stuff.” He took a step back, watched her check herself before she could close the gap. “I’ll be inside.”

As he walked away, he knew her attention had returned to the Phantom. And yet, when he looked back as he walked into the base, her scarlet eyes were watching him.

* * *

Lana looked up as Theron entered into the operations center, her expression brightening. Handing off the datapad in her hand to one of the various workers wandering through the room, she dusted her palms together and strode quickly to welcome her long-time partner with a shake, reaching out to grip his forearm tightly. “Theron, I’m so glad you could finally make it.”

The spy grinned at the Sith, holding her arm in an equally strong grip. “Yeah, yeah. I got tired of fielding fifteen messages a day from you.”

“Oh, is that all? I must have been slacking.” Lana’s lips quirked when he wrinkled his nose at her and released him, turning to the Chiss who had come up while they’d been getting reacquainted. Her pale yellow eyes darted between the two, thoughtful, then she gestured for the spy to follow her.

When Kal'istae didn’t join them, Theron hesitated, half-turning towards the agent. The Chiss smiled reassuringly at him, red gaze lingering on hazel. “I’ll leave you to it, Lana. I need to go speak with Koth about something. We’ll meet up later tonight.” She hesitated, still watching Theron, then simply inclined her head towards the spy.

The Sith turned, one eyebrow arching. “I expect you to be there, and ready to relax, Agent,” she replied severely, her tone belied by the sparkle in her pale eyes. Kal’istae bowed to her, then turned heel and strode off, leaving the two alone. Lana watched her go, then turned to Theron, her expression concerned. “Is everything okay?”

Theron tore his gaze away from the retreating Chiss’s back, glancing down at the sith by his side. “I… you know, I really think it is.” He didn’t miss the relief on her face and his eyebrow winged up in surprise. “I'd have thought you'd disapprove.”

“You know you both mean the galaxy to me, Theron. And I remember how you smiled, before… before.” Lana fell silent for a moment, then squared her shoulders, shaking her head. “Anyway. We have work to do.”

* * *

It had taken hours to settle things; Lana had made a start on preparing the security aspects of the Alliance for Theron’s arrival, but the spy had his own particular way of doing things, in the way of professionals the galaxy over, and he poured himself into preparing his files and contacts to be able to access data at a moment’s notice. Lana was compelled to forcibly kick him out of the system in order to convince him to take a break long enough to join the party in the cantina - and it was no surprise that by the time they made it there, he’d already sliced himself back in on his datapad. “Theron! You can’t let the weight of the galaxy rest on your shoulders all the time!”

The spy barely glanced up from his pad as he leaned against the bar, gamely plugging away at his work. “Isn’t that why you talked me into coming here? To lighten your load?” Behind the bar, Koth Vertana snorted and sent Lana a glance that clearly asked ‘Where’d you dig this one up?’. A flash of blue caught Theron’s eye and he watched as Kal'istae strolled into the bar, trench coat flaring around her long legs. “Hey,” he grinned, “look who it is.” Clearing his throat, he brought his traitorous expression back under control. “Don’t worry, we didn’t really start without you.”

Lana turned, smiling her welcome to the Chiss as she strode up to join them. “Yes, we’ve only just begun. I wasn’t sure you’d attend,” she admitted as she reached out to touch her friend’s arm.

Kal'istae smiled at her, then her gaze slid to meet Theron’s. “A chance to unwind after what we’ve been through is exactly what we all need,” she replied firmly, staring not at Lana, but at the Republic spy

Koth snorted. “You are exactly right. Now get this guy to cheer up.” Theron could have cheerfully murdered the Zakuulan at that moment.

“I’m reasonably cheerful. I’m joining in. And now,” the spy added, staring pointedly at the agent, “you are, too.” 

The agent’s lips curved slowly as she peered up into his hazel eyes. “I was hoping to have a talk with one of you, first,” she murmured, her eyes never leaving his.

Theron felt strangely light. “Yeah? Who’d you have in mind?”

Kal'istae’s eyes began to glow more brightly. “Come on, Theron. Let’s catch up.”

“You got it!”

* * *

Theron led Kal'istae into one of the back rooms, casually shutting and securing the door behind them. The Chiss listened with all apparent interest as the spy recounted what he’d been doing since that fateful day when Darth Marr and the ex-Cipher Agent had been taken hostage by the Eternal Empire. The spy slowed to a stop, and Kal'istae took another few steps, then swung around to face Theron. Hazel eyes met red, and Theron found himself taking a step forward. “I want you to know, I’ll do everything I can to help keep things running smoothly around here.”

“So you’ll take care of anyone who needs you?” Kal'istae asked, her voice subtly needling the spy as she watched him with those patient red eyes.

“Not just anyone.” Theron felt an unexpected frustration rise in him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to thaw you out.” Couldn’t the agent understand what he’d been through - couldn’t she  _ see  _ how he’d missed her?

Kal'istae was unrelenting, moving a pace closer. “And yet here you are.”

Theron gave a half-laugh, gazing into those vibrantly scarlet eyes. “You know, I’ve never been one of those destiny people. But this? Right here? This sure feels like it.”

The Chiss swayed yet another step closer, her eyes unblinking. “If you mean being here with you, I agree,” she responded, purring voice hoarser than usual.

How else could he answer that? Theron stepped forward, intercepting the Chiss’s own advance, and slid his arms around the woman who had, so briefly, so long ago, been his lover. For an endless moment, red eyes glowed triumphant, then shuttered closed as mouths met in a fierce, needy kiss. Theron felt the agent’s hands slide beneath his jacket, bunching against his back as the Chiss locked her slim arms around him. 

The time fell away. Five years became five seconds since the last time he’d held the Chiss in his arms, and Theron sighed against the agent’s mouth. Kal'istae pulled away, only to press her forehead lightly against the spy’s breastbone. “Theron Shan,” sighed the agent. “Do you know, you’re the only thought I remember from my incarceration in carbonite?” She pulled back again to gaze up into his face.

“I have a holo of you,” Theron confessed, reaching up to brush his fingers over his jacket, where the holodisc was tucked securely in the pocket over his heart. Kal'istae’s fingers touched the spy’s, her red eyes gleaming brilliantly. “I told you I’d miss you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” Kali sighed, her eyes closing as her fingers closed about his. “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to. But when you weren’t there…”

The arm Theron still had wrapped around her waist tightened, pulling her flush against his slim body. “I’m sorry. I wanted to be there, but there was so much that needed to be done.”

She sighed again, lowering her head to rest it against the curve of his shoulder. “This is one screwed up galaxy we’ve found ourselves in, Theron Shan,” she murmured. “It only seems fit that we upset the natural order a little bit more.”

Theron gave a soft, humorless laugh, stroking his finger along the curve of her ear as he peered down at her. “I know what you mean, but, I gotta be honest,” and he waited until she tilted her head back to meet his eyes, “this feels more natural than anything else I’ve done in a long while.”

“Don’t do that,” Kali sighed, and he was hard-pressed to bite back a grin at the exasperation in her voice.

He traced her ear again, then tucked his fingers beneath her chin keeping her from turning her gaze from his. “Do what?” he asked, all innocence.

Kali’s scarlet eyes glittered with impatience - and, maybe, just a little panic. “We agreed this was only a fling,” she replied sharply, reaching up with the hand between them to grab his wrist.

“A, what was it? No-strings spate of time before we go our separate ways?” Beneath the pleasant tone, Kal’istae could hear the soft shimmer of frustration, and his fingers tightened on her chin. “You agreed it was a fling, Kali. Not me. And I don’t believe that’s what you think.”

Kali jerked her head free from his hand, planting her fingers against his chest and pushing back a step. “Don’t you tell me what I think,” she grated sharply. “My thoughts are my own.”

Theron closed his eyes, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Damn it, Kal’istae, I know - you know…” He exhaled sharply. “You know what I meant.”

She escaped his grasp, wrapping her arms around herself as she paced several steps away from him. She was silent for a long, humming moment. Finally, “I know,” she whispered. “And… you’re not wrong. Ah blast it, Theron, I missed you so damn much.”

As she turned back, he stepped forward, reaching out for her. She slipped into his arms, throwing her own around his neck and dragging him down for a hungry kiss. He gathered her against him, hauling her up until her legs locked around his narrow hips, his arm cradling her in place as he ravished her mouth with his

When she came up for air, gasping, he scraped his teeth along her throat, inhaling the clean, wild scent that always reminded him of her. He swung around, setting her on the table and leaning down, placing one hand against the tabletop while the other continued to cradle her hips. She leaned back slightly, looking into his face curiously. “What am I going to do with you, Theron Shan?” she wondered, even as she leaned in to brush her lips against his jawline.

“I can think of a million things, but there’s only one thing I want from you right now.” Intrigued, Kal’istae leaned back again, resting her hands on the table behind her. “I want you to give us a chance. A real chance.”

She let out a breath, staring up at him while her fingers tapped out a rhythm on the table. “You are the most stubborn, irritating person I have ever met - excepting myself, of course. The whole galaxy is coming apart and you want to start up a relationship?”

Theron breathed out a laugh, shrugged. “We’re already in one, Kali.” He watched the instinctive protest fill her eyes - and fade as she huffed out a sigh. “Look, I get it. I’ve spent my whole life avoiding this too. Spies and agents, we don’t need this complication. But it’s already there, Kali. Denying it isn’t going to make it go away.”

“I mean, technically…” Kal’istae trailed off under Theron’s steady stare, sighed again. “Stubborn and infuriating,” she muttered, reaching up to cup his cheek with her hand. “Alright, Theron Shan. You win. We’ll try it your way, for now.” As his eyes warmed, her lips curved in a slow smile, her thumb tracing along his lower lip. “Damn it, but I missed you.”

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips - long and slow and achingly soft. “I missed you too, Kal’istae,” he breathed against her mouth. “So damn much.” He lost himself in her mouth, her touch, her kiss, spending the next several hours making up for lost time - five years worth.


End file.
